1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bone fixation devices, and, more particularly, to an improved proximal anchor for a bone fixation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bones which have been fractured, either by accident or severed by surgical procedure, must be kept together for lengthy periods of time in order to permit the recalcification and bonding of the severed parts. Accordingly, adjoining parts of a severed or fractured bone are typically clamped together or attached to one another by means of a pin or a screw driven through the rejoined parts. Movement of the pertinent part of the body may then be kept at a minimum, such as by application of a cast, brace, splint, or other conventional technique, in order to promote healing and avoid mechanical stresses that may cause the bone parts to separate during bodily activity.
The surgical procedure of attaching two or more parts of a bone with a pin-like device requires an incision into the tissue surrounding the bone and the drilling of a hole through the bone parts to be joined. Due to the significant variation in bone size, configuration, and load requirements, a wide variety of bone fixation devices have been developed in the prior art. In general, the current standard of care relies upon a variety of metal wires, screws, and clamps to stabilize the bone fragments during the healing process. Following a sufficient bone healing period of time, the percutaneous access site or other site may require re-opening to permit removal of the bone fixation device.
Long bone fractures are among the most common encountered in the human skeleton. Many of these fractures and those of small bones and small bone fragments must be treated by internal and external fixation methods in order to achieve good anatomical position, early mobilization, and early and complete rehabilitation of the injured patient.
The internal fixation techniques commonly followed today frequently rely upon the use of Kirschner wires (K-wires), intramedullary pins, wiring, plates, screws, and combinations of the foregoing. The particular device or combination of devices is selected to achieve the best anatomic and functional condition of the traumatized bone with the simplest operative procedure and with a minimal use of foreign-implanted stabilizing material. A variety of alternate bone fixation devices are also known in the art, such as, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,561 to Reese, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,304 to Rosenberg, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,646 to Reese, et al.
A variety of elongated implants (nail, screw, pin, etc.) have been developed, which are adapted to be positioned along the longitudinal axis of the femoral neck with a leading (distal) end portion in the femoral head so as to stabilize a fracture of the femoral neck. The elongated implant may be implanted by itself or connected to another implant such as a side plate or intramedullary rod. The leading end portion of the implant typically includes means to positively grip the femoral head bone (external threads, expanding arms, etc.), but the inclusion of such gripping means can introduce several significant problems. First, implants with sharp edges on the leading end portion, such as the externally threaded implants, exhibit a tendency to migrate proximally towards the hip joint bearing surface after implantation. This can occur when the proximal cortical bone has insufficient integrity to resist distal movement of the screw head. Such proximal migration under physiological loading, which is also referred to as femoral head cut-out, can lead to significant damage to the adjacent hip joint. Also, the externally threaded implants can generate large stress concentrations in the bone during implantation which can lead to stripping of the threads formed in the bone and thus a weakened grip. The movable arms of known expanding arm devices are usually free at one end and attached at the other end to the main body of the leading end portion of the implant. As a result, all fatigue loading is concentrated at the attached ends of the arms and undesirably large bending moments are realized at the points of attachment. In addition, conventional threaded implants generally exhibit insufficient holding power under tension, such that the threads can be stripped out of the femoral head either by overtightening during the implantation procedure or during post operative loading by the patient's weight.
Notwithstanding the common use of the K-wire to achieve shear-force stabilization of bone fractures, K-wire fixation is attended by certain known risks. For example, a second surgical procedure is required to remove the device after healing is complete. Removal is recommended, because otherwise the bone adjacent to an implant becomes vulnerable to stress shielding as a result of the differences in the modulus of elasticity and density between metal and the bone.
In addition, an implanted K-wire may provide a site for a variety of complications ranging from pin-tract infections to abscesses, resistant osteomyelitis, septic arthritis, and infected nonunion.
Another potential complication involving the use of K-wires is in vivo migration. Axial migration of K-wires has been reported to range from 0 mm to 20 mm, which can both increase the difficulty of pin removal as well as inflict trauma to adjacent tissue.
As conventionally utilized for bone injuries of the hand and foot, K-wires project through the skin. In addition to the undesirable appearance, percutaneously extending K-wires can be disrupted or cause damage to adjacent structures such as tendons if the K-wire comes into contact with external objects.
Notwithstanding the variety of bone fasteners that have been developed in the prior art, there remains a need for a simple, adjustable bone fixation device which may be utilized to secure soft tissue or tendon to the bone.